In A Different Light
by Lara D
Summary: Songfic One-Shot. Moth's out of jail and decides to confront Puck of his feelings. But she's not the Moth we remember, nor the Moth of our perspectives. She's someone who has had time to dwell on her feelings, and they're saying to move on. No actual MxP


**A/N.** Firstly, if you didn't notice in my summary...

THERE IS NO MOTHxPUCK RELATIONSHIP! I just used those characters because they are the main in this one-shot. Kudos and a one-shot go to the person who guesses the song first. If you win, tell me what kind of one-shot you'd like written. ^^

Anyways, welcome to my new one-shot! This was made (well, thought of) while I was washing the dishes the other night, and humming the song.

TO FTFT READERS: Sorry. No update at the moment. And the excuse is really nothing (aside from SF; by now you guys should know what that stands for). An update might come...Wednesday? Yes, around Wednesday. "Why so late?" you might ask. Well, again: SF. It's all due Tuesday, and I haven't put anything on my board. *wah* I've gotten the materials and printed the stuff, though. So I'm not completely an idiot. :)

Anyways, read on! *fist is pumped in the air*

**In A Different Light**

"Puck, get the door," Sabrina called from their bedroom.

Puck, who had been washing the dishes, complained playfully. "Why can't you?"

His wife retorted. "I'm almost nine months due, Puck! You of all people should know why." After a silence, she sighed. "Could you please, please, get the door?"

Puck smirked. "Of course, my lovely wife." He strode towards the door and gave a smile without looking at the visitor. "Hello!..." He trailed off when he saw the dark, curly hair. The icy gold eyes that stared back at him. And the same annoying smile on her lips that used to speak of his praise. He frowned. "Moth?"

She then, to Puck's utter surprise, lowered her eye to the ground and looked...nervous. "Hello, Puck. Um, I hate to turn out of the blue like this."

He awkwardly said, "That's okay. Uh, hi. Why are you here?-No offense."

"None taken," she replied, now staring at him. "I'm here because..." she waited expectantly for him to finish.

Puck looked confused. "Am I supposed to know?" He searched his mind for anything that recalled inviting Moth over, but he found nothing. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Are you here for Sabrina?"

Moth's face saddened with a hint of confusion. "Well, firstly, yes, you were supposed to know. And secondly, who's Sabrina?"

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Who's Sabrina? You tried to poison her 11 years ago!"

Moth tilted her head to the side. "Hmm...ah, yes. I do recall." Then she blinked. "Wait, she's here?"

Puck nodded. "Yup. She's been here for...a few years." Moth looked down at his hand to see the golden band wrapped around his left hand's ring finger.

"Oh," she spoke softly. "You're...married? To Sabrina?"

He nodded again, wary of her reaction. "Yeah...you're not going to try and kill her again, right?"

Moth shook her head. "Of course not, of course not."

The two figures looked around, avoiding each other's gazes and stood awkwardly. Then Moth sighed. "You really don't know why I'm here, do you?"

"Nope. But I'm guessing it excludes my wife."

Moth sat on the patio bench, and Puck stood next to her. "Well, I...after I was released from jail. I..." Moth lowered her eyes to the ground. "I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight the feeling that you...might have some feelings for me. Even though you pushed me away all those centuries." She squeaked at the end.

Puck had a blank look on his face. "I..." He turned red, not wanting to have an awkward conversation like this. "I...You know I'm married, right?"

Moth looked at his hand again. "I realize that now."

Puck looked away, the tips of his elfin ears turning red. He wasn't good with...feelings.

"You're different from before, Moth," he decided to say. "It feels like I'm seeing you in a different light. A different perspective." He added, joking lightly, "What happened to the fairy that used to kiss the ground I walked on?"

Moth pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes in a Sabrina-like manner. "You've changed too you know," she commented, looking at the sky. "You're much shyer than I recalled. I remember you being so loud and obnoxious, no offense, my king."

Puck cleared his throat. "Well, love changes people, I guess. And I don't go by that title anymore."

Moth blinked. "So, what do people call you?"

"Puck or Robin Goodfellow. I'm not really a Trickster these days. I tease, but that's really all."

"She changed you, didn't she?" Moth said, referring to Sabrina.

Puck glanced up at the stars also and smiled. "Yeah. It was really for the best. I can't imagine torturing more people nowadays. Seems implausible at my age now."

"You're over 4000 years old."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Well, then it's been implausible for about 3,950 years."

Another silent moment passed, and Moth was getting sadder by the minute. "I guess she gave you things I didn't give you."

"Huh?" Puck was thrown back by her statement.

Moth turned to him, staring at him. "For over 4000 years I've admired and praise you. I've made little idols and thought you'd have been happy or impressed. But you kept pushing me away. And this Grimm girl; she's caused nothing but trouble. From what I've heard recently, she's a stubborn firecracker who's very pessimistic most of the time. Can I ask-and I don't mean this offensively, but what do you see in her? What did she give that I didn't?"

Puck closed his eyes and smiled. "Well for one thing, she put up a fight. While I was treated as a king by you, she treated me as one of her kind. A nobody. Someone 'normal'. Obviously, I was enraged during my young age, well, when I looked young. I tried to mess everything for her, and...somehow, she attracted me with her stubbornness, pessimistic attitude, and her determination to help her family."

Puck sighed deeply. His breath had been quickening from his long speech. "You, Moth, have made me feel very highly and mighty, but it just never really spoke to me. You were like the other girl and boy servants in Old Faerie. You followed my orders like good people, and I thank you for that, but Sabrina has made my like a big rollercoaster, and I'm not stopping that ride until we die.

"We were born and raised in a summer haze. We were born alike. Too alike. We're both fairies, we're rude, obnoxious, we love money and power, but we have different tastes in love. I like an opposite, but you are attracted to someone like you. Someone who's proper, admirable, appraisable, and," he cracked a grin. "Someone who you could make small idols out of."

Moth laughed quietly, and shook her head, her curly hair falling over her face. "I had hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that it wasn't over for me." She stood up. "Well, I've sworn to myself to never cut between a married man and his lady."

Puck looked relieved. "So you understand?"

Moth nodded, a tight smile on her face. "Of course. I wish nothing but the best for you two! Is there a baby in the picture yet?"

Puck's face glowed. "Sabrina's almost 9 months."

Moth showed an elated expression. "How wonderful!" Puck was so glad she wasn't like her old self: crazy and obsessed with him.

She looked at her phone for the time. "Tsk. I better be getting to my apartment now. I'm going to take a taxi because I flew all the way over here and I'm exhausted. Anyways, it was really great to see you again."

"You too. I'm glad we're on good terms. Will you come over again?" Puck said, waving a taxi for her. The guy in the car beeped his horn and pointed to his backseat that was filled with a bunch of sour-looking teens, two little kids, and a small black dog. They stared at him weirdly, and he stared right back, determined to win the staring contest. The kids gave up and looked away. He smirked, and waited for the next taxi to pass by Sabrina and Puck's small, expensive house that Titania had bought for them.

Moth thought about it. "Maybe. Don't know when. Oh, maybe when the baby is born-a perfect time." Puck nodded enthusiastically. The two stood in silence, but then Moth whispered.

"Hey, my k-err, Puck, don't...don't forget all I've done. It was all really for you. Not for the power of becoming Queen, but it was for you," she said, trying her last effort.

Puck gave a small smile to her, and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll always remember. After all, those were one of the most nerve-wrecking days of my life." He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet then said.

"You know, Moth. Some things last in love, but sometimes they hurt instead. I appreciate you being nice to me, but if you keep trying to love me, you'll get hurt in the end because I can't return your feelings. You should stop trying before you seriously get injured."

"I know." Puck could detect a hint of misery in her voice. Finally, a taxi pulled right next to them, and Puck and Moth stood next to each other to say last goodbyes.

"It was nice to see you," Puck said, opening the door for her.

Moth stepped in and nodded. "You too. Congratulations on the baby."

Puck looked elated. "Thanks!" He then winked. "I tried really hard for that boy."

Moth wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Disturbing thoughts just flashed into my mind."

Puck snickered, and saluted. "Well then! Bye, Moth. And by the way, Mustardseed's available."

Moth turned red. "W-what-"

Puck cut her off as he slammed the door close, grinning like an idiot. He waved as she drove away. Moth scowled. Although, she couldn't help it, and let out a laugh. But then she frowned, sighing. She had lost to a mortal. Maybe she was loving people wrong. Or maybe she was too crazy for Puck. Too bipolar for him, maybe? She tugged at her hair and blinked back tears. People who judged Moth when she had been sentenced to jail named her as a 'cruel-cold hearted soul who only wanted the throne'. That was far from what she was. That was from a bystander's perspective. Really, Moth was just a girl, trying to find love in the world. She poisoned Oberon because she truly believed she loved Puck. She had really hoped that he knew somewhere in his heart that he loved her and would've swept her off her feet.

'Well, life isn't a fairy-tale.' Moth then laughed at her little joke. But after a while, she sighed again, but her expression changed to determination. Maybe she really was bipolar…

If Puck liked opposites, and she liked someone identical, then she would find a soul mate just like herself! She would move on and find someone handsome and funny and charming... 'I will find someone like you, Puck! I will!' she thought confidently with a nod.

'The driver probably thinks I'm nuts, talking to myself,' Moth thought as she saw the driver's expression. She leaned out of his view and against the window.

Moth sat right back up, blinking when she remembered Puck's last words. Picking up her cellphone, her breath hitched in excitement. This was it. She would move on. Even though she had hoped Puck would take her, Moth was not against courting his brother. And he was just like her.

She just hoped he wasn't taken by the other Grimm girl.

"Hi, Mustardseed-err, my Prince. Oh, just Mustardseed? Okay. Well, it's Moth..."

And just like that, after a small little chat, a girl who had been determined to love her king was finally breaking free and moving on.

**A/N.** Not my best. Maybe that's just because I wrote this ALL yesterday night (I was waiting for 11/11/11, 11:11PM; I already made a wish at 11:11AM). But I'm happy with the overall results.

Today's...MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY! Maligayang bati, mommy! ^^ And today...I AM WATCHING THE MANNY PAC-MAN fight! Win Paquiao (I might've spelled that incorrectly), win!

Feedback? Criticism? Praise? Flame? A muffin? I'd be happy with any kind of review. ^^

Can anyone guess where my Maximum Ride reference is? You get a one-shot too if you are the first to know. :) Also: The song choice is not that difficult to find. I gave a bunch of hints in this but *shrugs* oh well.

FTFT Update: Wednesday

New One-Shot Update: Dunno

~LαΓα (I changed my signature! It's made up of Greek letters! \(^-^)/)


End file.
